Llegó un momento en que no pude quererte ni amarte
by catofloss
Summary: Porque no importa cuánto amor te tenía nunca fue suficiente para ti, nunca fue suficiente. Porque daba mi amor al vacío, donde desechabas todo lo que tenía para ti Hermione X Draco


DISCLAIMER Todos los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa JK Rowling

Es un Dramione. Herms llora la ausencia de su Draco... lean

Miro mi reflejo en el espejo y en lugar de ver lo castaño de mis ojos, solo puedo ver el frío acero gris de los tuyos… vives en mi espejo, en mis recuerdos. Las lágrimas ya han empapado las mejillas y el enmarañado cabello. Siento que no puedo soportarlo más…

Ahora tengo miedo, ahora si puedo sentir miedo. Todo me asusta, me sofoca, me nubla, me destruye. El recuerdo en blanco, está encerrado. No volverá a salir. Permanecerá recluso hasta que poco a poco vaya muriendo. No volveré a recordar, nada ha sido grabado, nada ha permanecido intacto. Solo así te puedo conservar, en un recuerdo agónico encerrado en la más profunda oscuridad, en lo alejado y recóndito de mi cerebro. Solo allí, encerrado, escondido no me haces daño. ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Donde dejaste al hombre al que tanto he amado? al dueño único y verdadero. ¿Dónde está? sólo quiero que me lo devuelvas y que te alejes. Déjame aunque sea sólo un trozo de él. Permíteme ver una vez más al ángel escondido en tu carne de demonio. Aquel al que fuiste alejando poco a poco de mí. Devuélveme sus alas que me envolvían, sus ojos que me miraban… y llévate tus palabras que me escuecen…

Porque la frase

_Llegó un momento en que no pude quererte ni amarte más_

Se quedó grabada en mi mente y con el paso del tiempo me duele mucho más. Porque fue tu escudo decir que te ibas para no lastimarme más y en cambio ni un día he dejado de llorar. Si fue realmente tu deseo dejar de hacerme sufrir, créeme que has fracasado. Porque en vez de ir disminuyendo el dolor, ha ido aumentado en un torrente de sufrimiento que ya no puedo parar. He destrozado mis propias alas de desesperación. Me he ahogado en tinta y lágrimas. Me he desollado y eviscerado. He dejado correr mi sangre espesa… y sólo ha salido llanto. He muerto una y mil veces y mi mente no se ha apagado. Mi infierno mental, en que sigo atrapada:

_Llegó un momento en que no pude quererte ni amarte más_

Ya no podías… y nunca habías podido, esa era la verdad. Porque no importa cuánto amor te tenía nunca fue suficiente para ti, nunca fue suficiente. Porque daba mi amor al vacío, donde desechabas todo lo que tenía para ti. Quisiera decirte lo mismo, quisiera haber sido yo la que dijera las palabras

_Llegó un momento en que no pude quererte ni amarte más_

Mentiroso, ¿no era más adecuado decir: no pude amarte ni quererte nunca? ¿No hubiera sido menos cruel decir: ya no te amo? ¿No hubiera sido menos doloroso para mi escuchar nunca te he amado? ¿No hubiera sido más amable de tu parte nunca mentirme, nunca cruzarte en mi vida? si no querías hacerme sufrir, ¿no hubiera sido más adecuado que nunca te hubieras inmiscuido en mi vida?

Quisiera que te doliera, solo para saber que te importa aunque sea sólo un poco. Quisiera regalarte un segundo en este infierno mental, quisiera saber si serías capaz de soportar un solo segundo en este lugar donde he pasado cada momento de mi existencia desde que dijeras:

_Llegó un momento en que no pude quererte ni amarte más_

¿Sabes lo que es oír esa frase en mi cabeza cada momento? ¿Sabes que cuando te miro y mis ojos se apagan, siento unas inmensas ganas de llorar y de morirme un momento? ¿Sabes que cada mañana y cada noche te dedico al menos una lágrima? me duele, me duele cada momento de mi vida, me duele respirar, me duele verte, me duele vivir. ¿Te ha dolido vivir? a mí me duele. Me duele todo, el cuerpo y mi alma, me duele la existencia. Me duele el entorno, me duele la vida, te repito, me duele vivir. Me duele tanto existir. Ninguna de mis muertes ha sido eficiente, porque el alma no se me muere. si tan solo te hubieras grabado en mi mente, yo podría descansar en paz. Pero no, te me grabaste en el alma, y el alma no se me muere. Porque me ha llegado el momento en donde yo no quiero vivir ni existir mas, el momento en que no quiero amarte ni quererte más. El momento en el que lo que más quiero es olvidarte y odiarte más. Me duele el mundo, me duele el universo, me duele dios. Me duele y me hiere. Porque no solo me abandonaste tú, me abandono la esperanza, la vida, la cordura, la fe… me abandonó todo, y perdí todo. Y no importa cuánto he luchado por recuperarme… lo único que he logrado es odiarme y sentirme cada vez más estúpida. No lograste que dejara de sufrir, solo lograste que me odiara. Y ni siquiera puedo pedirte nada. Porque soy yo la que tiene que arreglar todo esto y no sé por dónde empezar. Sigo recluida en mi mente… no me puedo escapar.

_Llegó un momento en que no pude quererte ni amarte más_

_Llegó un momento en que no pude quererte ni amarte más_

_Llegó un momento en que no pude quererte ni amarte más_

_Llegó un momento en que no pude quererte ni amarte más_

Con una incesante voz en la cabeza ¿quién querría existir?


End file.
